Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Ch10
Chapter 10: I Think we've Made A Connection ﻿After a long day of Hydras trying to kill you, Minotaurs trying to kill you, Lava trying to kill you, and not forgeting Noah accidently tried killing me. We all just placed are bags on the beach and slumped down into the sands. Noah basically buried his face in the sand and fell asleep. He didn't need a blanket to sleep on, after a day at being shouted at, I couldn't blame him. I layed back into the sands, it felt so relaxing being in contact with the ground (ground ground, not several layers of concrete ground). Emilie was laying on my other side, still away from Noah. I had to ask it. "Em, w-why don't you and Noah get along?" She turned her head towards me, it looked beautiful with the sun setting behind her, but also scary like the way she stared at Noah while he snickered back in the Big House. "Noah is like all those other children of Hermes" she said "they steal, lie and most inconsiderate: prank. A couple of months ago, he dyed my hair bright green while I was sleeping, and I know it was him because I saw him recieving pats on the backs and high fives from the rest of his annoying cabin whenether I pass." I buried my face in my hands, then resurfaced it. Noah wouldn't do something like that I thought, he's annoying but not a total d*ck. But I said nothing, I was tired and needed a long rest. My eye lids became heavy, so I closed my eyes and drifted away. I heard a far away voice call to me "Vnook" it said, "why save a place that has rejected you Vnook? They are not your family. Those impurities are best to be left for the dead." I was both angry and confused by this message "Who are you!" I screamed out, but then the voice changed, it was no longer majestic and powerful, but frightened and paniky, like she was running for her life. She spoke in perfectly fluent Russian. "B-B-Both of Y-you" it said "G-Get Out of H-Here". Then it faded. I woke up with a start, it was still dark. Noah had shifted himself onto his front and was snoring like a Minotaur with fries stuffed up its nose. Emilie had crawled up next to me, which I blushed at. But I couldn't get that voice in my head to stop. It was so familiar, I should know it, but I didn't recognise it. But I remembered a voice like that, but it should have been more sure and able to handle anything. Then it hit me, it was my mothers voice. But I have no idea why I don't remember it happening, I could still remember losing my first tooth on a piece of hard toffee at the age of five accidental (accidental, cummon not even a little giggle?). But I was still puzzled about what she ment by "both". Was there another person living with me besides my mother? Just as that moment, Noah stopped snoring, his eyes shot open and he sprang up to his feet. He was like a hyperactive sugar addict. "Nothing like an early snack break" he said as he sliced through the air with his knives and vanished. Was he sleepstealing? Emilie then woke up as the sun began to rise. I checked the time: about 6:30. Emilie brushed her spring green eyes and then shifted backwards slightly in shock, and then got up like nothing happened. Was she surprised or shocked? I had no idea. Noah then came back a few minutes later panting, with armsful of waffles, pancakes, breakfast McMuffins and fizzy drinks. He also emptied a bottle of syrup and some spare change from his pockets. At least he didn't stweal anything Ithought when a reciept fell out of his pockets also. After a feast fit for kings, Noah then said while slowly swallowing a mountain of pancakes. "That place near those wonderful shops, that would have been nice to get a souvenier from, was mega freaky: It had a huge eye logo on it . . ." My ears pricked up "hold up, 'eye logo?'" "yeh, 'Polythemus Aquatic Navigation and Technological Surveillances' " He then snickered "P.A.N.T.S. for short." It then got to me. "What is it?" Emilie asked me. "Pack up as soon as possible" I said "and remember your trunks, we're taking a diving trip Previous Next Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends